Brief
Brief (ブリーフ, Burīfu), also known as Geek Boy, is a main character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. He is an orange-haired, teenage male human who wears briefs. He is the son of the head of the Rock Foundation, a large corporation in Daten City. Personality and Interests Brief is a shy, kind and somewhat naïve teenage boy, who proclaims himself a ghost-hunter. He is normally called "Geek Boy" by Panty and Stocking, due to his interest in the supernatural and science fiction. Brief wears a walkman and carries a backpack-like device capable of detecting ghosts and blowing out smokescreens (Called a PKE Meter). Despite being the voice of reason to Panty and Stocking, Brief tends to be the butt of a lot of jokes, as he is constantly knocked around and subjected to various forms of abuse, particularly by the Anarchy sisters. A running gag in the series sees Brief falling headfirst into a pile of garbage, and being knocked away by the demon sisters' red carpet, which signals the demon sisters' arrival. Brief is a student at Daten City High, but is confined to the 'Geek's Class' due to his particular interests, along with other geeks, which are the stereotypical 'losers' (even their teacher). Being a huge fan of the occult, he owns a PKE Meter, and refers to the Anarchy sisters as "Ghost Hunters". Brief has an incredible spirit power in his briefs, due to how large his penis really is. His orange hair constantly obscures his eyes, but it doesn't appear to impair his vision, and when pulled back reveals an incredibly handsome face. Brief claims he is in love with Panty, Panty however, is frequently impassive towards his advances. Abilities Brief, blood kin of Hell's Monkey, appears to be the only one capable of opening Hell's Gate. This is implied due to Corset's determination in trying to give him an erection in order to use his penis as a key to open Hell's Gate (but failed, since the only one capable of giving Brief an erection was Panty). Brief can detect Ghosts using his PKE meter, and is also able to shoot smokescreens from his ghost-hunting backpack device. Family Brief has a father, who is the owner of the wealthy Rock Foundation. He wanted Brief to marry Scanty, who was in disguise at the moment, and shares Brief's orange hair and teal eyes. Brief also mentioned he has a grandfather in "Inner Brief". Romance Brief has a huge crush on Panty, and blushes extensively around her. Panty in turn, makes up a slew of insulting nicknames for him, and frequently forgets his name. Brief has stated that he is in love with Panty, and announced his intention to marry her in "Panty + Brief". Panty does, however, develop feelings for him upon seeing his face, and later stops calling him 'Geek Boy' altogether, though, he continues to be treated similarly. They eventually had sex in "Bitch Girls". Gallery brief3.JPG|Brief in "Panty + Brief". 12b-13.jpg|Brief in "Panty + Brief". brief7.JPG|Brief in "Panty + Brief". tumblr_lkc0d4Rm4y1qhfiv0.gif|Panty, it's me, Brief! Profile of Brief.jpg|Profile of Brief Art_of_PSG_vol1_007.jpg|Demon sisters & Brief's concept art. 064.jpg|Brief's final design. panty-2-10.jpg|Brief introduces himself to the Anarchy Sisters in "The Clamor of the Beehive" Brief's Image Gallery Trivia *When Panty transformed Brief's briefs in "High School Nudical", these became a massive double-barreled shotgun. However, it was only a "two pump chump", with 3 bullets. *When Panty infers Brief to still have his foreskin attached, and Stocking inquires if this is true, Brief calls this a 'false accusation', implying he has been circumcised. *Brief was absent in these episodes: "Excretion Without Honor and Humanity", "Death Race 2010", "Pulp Addiction", "Diet Syndrome", "Vomiting Point", "...Of the Dead", "1 Angry Ghost", "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City", "Chuck to the Future", and "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt". *Brief's jumpsuit and back pack are reminicent of the uniforms and proton packs worn in Ghostbusters. *Brief is the only main character that does not have a counterpart. Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Brief